Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic commerce, and more particularly to apparatus, methods and systems for electronic gifting.
Description of the Related Art
A very popular form of gifting is the gift card. A gift card is a restricted monetary equivalent or scrip that is issued by retailers or banks, and typically serves as an alternative to a non-monetary gift. A gift card typically is like a credit card in appearance, but often displays a specific theme for a particular retailer to which redemption is restricted. The gift card typically is identified by a specific number or code contained in a barcode or on a magnetic stripe, and is backed by an on-line electronic system for activation and redemption. The amount placed on the gift card at time of activation typically is low, ranging from a few dollars to a few hundred dollars. Some gift cards can be reloaded by payment and can be used multiple times. A gift card may be of the “network” or “closed loop” type. Network cards are issued by banks or credit card companies and are redeemable at various establishments. Closed loop cards are issued by and redeemable at a specific establishment.
While gift cards typically are in physical form, various companies offer electronic gift cards. One example is the American Express eGift Card, which is available from the American Express Company, World Financial Center, 200 Vesey Street, New York, N.Y. 10285, USA (https://www311.americanexpress.com/BOLVGCWeb/vgcfeOrder.do?program=AVCWE B&promotion=AG01&selleracctnbr.US001-EGIFT&producttypecd.AV&intlink.GC:hmpg:eGift). The gift giver purchases the eGift card on the American Express Company website. The person for whom the gift is intended receives an e-mail shortly after purchase that contains instructions on how to activate the eGift card. After activation, the eGift card can be used for online shopping or phone orders at merchants in the United States that accept the American Express Card. Because there is no physical card associated with an eGift Card, it may not be accepted by merchants for in-store purchases. An example is the Starbucks Card eGift, which is available from Starbucks Corporation of 2401 Utah Avenue South, Seattle, Wash. 98134, USA (https://www.starbucks.com/shop/card/egift). The gift giver purchases the eGift card on the Starbucks Corporation website, which is delivered to the person for whom the gift is intended via email.